Chłopaki nie płaczą!
by nayakri
Summary: Dyrektorka liceum, Tsunade, jest zła z powodu wyników testu. Uczniowie muszą przyjść do szkoły wcześniej i napisać egzaminy. Wśród "męskiej" części panuje spore przygnębienie. Naruto wpada na pomysł, jak podnieść morale współtowarzyszy i wciąga w to Kibę.


**Chodziło mi to po głowie tak długo, że musiałam to w końcu napisać. Nie wyszło najlepiej, ale i tak jest ok! Dla mnie.**

Naruto pochylił się do swojego sąsiada, Kiby. Korzystał z okazji, że Kakashi właśnie tłumaczył bardzo ważne zagadnienie: dodawanie. Hatake dobrze uczył matmy, ale czasami zapominał o ich wieku. A czasami nawet zapominał o tym, że trwa lekcja i czytał książkę.

-Kiba, potrzebuję cię.

Inuzuka spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

-Dobra, ale z zabezpieczeniem. I nikt o tym się nie dowie.

Naruto zamrugał, a potem spurpurowiał.

-Nie! Nie o to mi chodzi!

-O... To o co?

-Potrzebuję twojego wsparcia.

Ten zaczął wymachiwać pięściami.

-Dobra. Kto ci to zrobił? Zatłukę gościa!

-KIBA! CZY TY MOŻESZ SIĘ PRZESTAWIĆ NA TEMATY NIE ZWIĄZANE Z ŁÓŻKIEM?!

Wszyscy, wraz z Kakashim, patrzyli na ich ławkę. Inuzuka i Namikaze spurpurowieli. Potem wzrok przeniósł się na sparaliżowanego nauczyciela. Po pięciu minutach względnej ciszy ten wzruszył ramionami i mruknął coś o „problemach dojrzewania". Wrócił do lekcji.

-No to co masz mi do powiedzenia?-podrapał się po głowie Inuzuka.

-Pamiętasz, co jest jutro?

-Nie. Letnie przesilenie?

-Chyba przesilenie twojego mózgu. Jutro wszyscy mają przyjść wcześniej i napisać kilkanaście egzaminów, bo cała szkoła oblała testy.

Na twarzy Kiby pojawił się wyraz przerażenia.

-Zapomniałem...

-Nieważne. Chodzi o to, że wiem jak podnieść morale szkoły. Ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

-To będzie niebezpieczne?

-Tak.

-Zrobimy z siebie idiotów na oczach szkoły i nauczycieli?

-Tak.

-Dostaniemy masę kar?

-Pewnie tak.

-Zrobimy coś dziwnego i niespotykanego?

-A co myślałeś?

-I ubierzemy jakieś fajowe stroje?

-No!

-Ojcowie nas zabiją?

-Mnie pewnie tak... W końcu mój tu uczy. A twojego nie znam. Sądzę, że ciebie zabije matka.

Inuzuka pokiwał głową.

-Wchodzę! Co robimy?

Naruto napisał mu swój plan na kartce i przekazał ją Inuzuce. Ten najpierw poczerwieniał, potem zaczął się śmiać, znowu zwracając uwagę całej klasy, a potem machnął ręką i wrócił do mazania ściany pisakiem.

-Ale fajowe! Skąd je wytrzasnąłeś?

-Z wypożyczalni strojów. Lata siedemdziesiąte. Jej... Te czapki są super!

-No! Identyczne nosili w Titanicu!

-Ale my nie zatopimy się. Nas po prostu wywalą ze szkoły.

-Uwielbiam ryzyko. Masz kamerę?

-Nie. Ale Shika ma super telefon. Przekonam go. No chodź! Czas zaczynać!

Zachichotali i wydostali się z łazienki. Czuli, jak ludzie koło których przechodzą, kulą się ze śmiechu lub drętwieją z zaskoczenia.

-Po co? I co wam odbija? Tsunade wkurzy się jeszcze bardziej...

-Nie marudź, Nara!-zdenerwował się Naruto, ustawiając parametry nagrywania. Przekazał telefon Shikamaru.

-Proste, Shikuś.-zaczął wyjaśniać Kiba-Masz iść za nami, nas filmować, nie zasypiać po drodze i walić w każdego, kto wejdzie ci w kadr.

-Zamierzacie zrobić coś, co powali wszystkich, co?

-Nie. Zamierzamy podnieść morale! Kręcisz?

-Kręci się od minuty. Leziecie, czy nie?

-Nie marudź.-powtórzył Naruto i pokazał kciuk-I ucz się, jak podnosi się szkolne morale. Za nami!

Shikamaru bez większego zainteresowania ruszył na środek korytarza. Zaczęli się dziwnie wyginać, tupać i... tańczyć? A potem wyć.

-Uuuhu!

Zaintrygowani uczniowie ruszyli za nimi korytarzem. Powoli najwyraźniej zmierzali do głównej sali. Czyli sali gimnastycznej. Potem Naruto zaczął się drzeć. I to darcie się brzmiało jak śpiew profesjonalnego piosenkarza, który ma przy sobie mikrofon.

„MÓWISZ ŻYCIE JAK CUKIEREK, GORZKIE JEST CZASAMI..."

Coraz więcej uczniów i znajomych oraz Kakashi zaczęli za nimi iść. Wtedy zaczął Kiba:

„...MÓWISZ PANNA ZOSTAWIŁA, KUMPLE DAWNO CIĘ OLALI..."

Wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, co śpiewa ten duet ubrany w stare stroje młodych chłopaków z XIX wieku. Przechodząc przez korytarz złamali chyba ze sto przepisów, przykładowo biegnąć po ławce, odtrącając sparaliżowanych uczniów i wyrywając im otwarte książki i oddając zamknięte. A potem razem:

„...ALE NIE BÓJ NIC – MINIE JAKIŚ CZAS, POCZUJ CHŁODNY ŚWIT, WSZYSTKO PRZEJDZIE CI!"

Powoli dochodzili do auli, przy której był pokój nauczycielski. Itachi, Deidara, Kankurou, Kisame i Suigetsu rozpychali gapiów, aby duet mógł pójść dalej. Starszy Uchiha odepchnął przypadkowo Orochimaru, który przyszedł zaintrygowany hałasem.

„UUUHU! CHŁOPAKI! UUUHU! NIE PŁACZĄ! UUUHU! CHŁOPAKI! UUUHU! NIE PŁACZĄ!"

Z damskiego skrzydła przybiegło kilka dziewczyn. Zastały podążający za parą śpiewaków półokrąg, a na ich przodzie nieco zaczerwienionego Shikamaru, który wszystko filmował. Niektórzy się śmiali, inni klaskali w rytm znanej i kochanej piosenki, zupełnie zapominając o egzaminach.

Minato złamał ołówek, słysząc to. Jiraiya zakrztusił się kawą, a reszta po prostu stanęła i słuchała.

„NIE MASZ KASKI – ODPUŚĆ SOBIE, JUTRO PRZECIEŻ TEŻ JEST DZIEŃ..."

Bezsprzecznie głos Inuzuki. Nauczyciele rzucili się do wyjścia i... co zobaczyli? Dwójkę uczniów w staromodnych ubraniach, tłum, rozbawionego i klaszczącego do rytmu Kakashiego oraz wściekłego jak sto diabłów Orochimaru.

„...MOŻE KIEDYŚ CI POMOGĘ, MOŻE TY NIE WYSTAWISZ MNIE..."

Naruto. Duet zrobił coś w rodzaju obrócenia się plecami do siebie po okręgu i każdy z nauczycieli dostrzegł ich twarze. Blondyn posłał ojcu mrugnięcie, Kiba prawie się roześmiał widząc duuuużą plamę po kawie na podkoszulku Jiraiyi. A potem tłum i duet ruszyli dalej.

„...ALE NIE BÓJ NIC – MINIE JAKIŚ CZAS, POCZUJ CHŁODNY ŚWIT, WSZYSTKO PRZEJDZIE CI!"

Razem. Z tymi słowami doszli do sali gimnastycznej, ciągnąc za sobą całą szkołę, włącznie z nauczycielami oraz dyrektorką.

„UUUHU! CHŁOPAKI! UUUHU! NIE PŁACZĄ! UUUHU! CHŁOPAKI! UUUHU! NIE PŁACZĄ!"

A potem jeszcze trochę wycia i pląsów. Orochimaru nie wierzył. Tylko on z nauczycieli nie klaskał, a tym bardziej nie śpiewał razem z nimi refrenu. Z kim on pracował? Kiedy Naruto i Kiba się skłonili, rozległy się gwizdy i oklaski.

Tsunade bębniła w blat biurka. W pobliżu leżał telefon Nary, ale z pewnością ktoś jeszcze filmował. Naruto bawił się swoją czapką, a Kiba przysypiał. W końcu dyrektorka westchnęła, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

-I co ja mam z wami zrobić? Podobał mi się wasz występ, rozwalenie całego planu szkolnego, wybicie z rytmu nauczycieli, bałagan, złamanie całego regulaminu i dostarczenie mi pracy papierkowej.

Inuzuka zagwizdał.

-Rekord?

Tsunade zmarszczyła brwi.

-Sprawdzę, kiedy wszystko zapiszę. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że tak. Orochimaru żąda zawieszenia was w prawach ucznia. Przez was, musiałam zdyscyplinować Jiraiyę, bo chciał się z nim pobić. Ale mam dla was idealne zadanie...

-Tak?

-Posegregujecie moje papiery.

Wskazała na piętrzące się stosy kartek na podłodze. Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie.

-A nie możemy zostać zawieszeni?-zapytał z nadzieją Naruto.

Kiedy oni pracowali, filmik Shikamaru jakimś „cudem" znalazł się w internecie. I to za sprawą kilku nauczycieli. Po dwóch godzinach o wybryku Naruto i Kiby wiedzieli rodzice 90% szkoły oraz masa mieszkańców miasta. Nie wspominając o reszcie świata... Zwłaszcza podpis wzbudzał spore zainteresowanie.

„Uczniowie zostali ukarani. Do tej pory sortują papiery."

**Czekam na uwagi. *kładzie głowę na pieńku* I gdzie ten kat?**


End file.
